


Safe Houses

by HKThauer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam brings Steve to a friend's cabin while they are on the road looking for Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinabox/gifts).



> First time posting anything. Contsructive criticism is welcome.

                Sam turned the beat up pick-up down a dirt road. He would have missed it if he hadn’t already been to their destination, even if he was an excellent navigator.

                “You’re sure your friend won’t mind us using their house as a base?” The weary voice next to him queried.

                “I hope not. I haven’t exactly been in contact since before DC, but K is pretty much family. When K says ‘if you ever need a place to stay’ you’re expected to use the offer.” The Falcon replied. At Steve’s disapproving grunt he added “Besides, I called ahead and left a voicemail.”

 

After a couple more miles of seemingly random turns, Steve was wondering if Sam even knew where they were, never mind where, never mind where they were going. Then, without warning, before you could say “Captain America is disappointed in your driving” the truck was in front of a cabin with a well maintained lawn and a kitchen garden. A curvy brunette woman (Steve thought this must be the ‘K’ Sam had been talking about) stood in front of the cabin, looking at them over a rifle.

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID A FRIEND LIVED HERE!!!” Shouted Steve as he grabbed his shield and prepared to bail out of the truck. The woman took three shots that didn’t seem to hit anything (at least nothing vital to either soldier or to their conveyance) there was a loud crashing behind them and the woman was running toward the truck, sans rifle. As K tackled Sam in a very enthusiastic hug, the former airman spun in a circle, and the woman picked her feet up behind her in a very cliché manner Molly Ringwald would be proud of.

                “You sure know how to welcome guests. Give a guy some warning before you decide to shoot on sight!” Laughed Sam as he finally put K down.

“Well, I no longer wonder why you’re having problems with a missing persons case. If you can’t see a moose ready to charge you, I wonder how you’re even alive. That was Melvin, he’s been wandering a little too close to my garden lately, may have to shoot him once the season starts.” All traces of weariness and wariness (hey, it had been a while, AND she had been aiming a rifle toward them) left Sam as he smiled at the last bit of family he had. K was, at that point walking toward the passenger side of the car and Steve Rogers whose mouth may or may not have been hanging open since the first shot was fired. K knocked on the window and opened the door.

“Hey Cap.” She started “You planning on sitting in there catching flies all day? I normally wouldn’t care, but see, I made this HUGE lunch and if you don’t come inside, Sammy here is gonna eat it all. Last thing we need is a sick bird on our hands.”

Steve’s jaw snapped shut. “No miss, we wouldn’t want that.”

“Nope, he’s annoying when he’s sick. And by the way, name is Kate, not ‘Miss’. Come on in boys. You look ready to fall over.

After the soldiers finished unloading their gear, Kate showed Steve to the guest bathroom, and told Sam to use the master bath because she ran “a civilized outfit where you don’t sit down to eat without having showered in the past month.” Steve had blushed and tried to apologize, but Kate was having none of it. Sam later explained to him that she knew first-hand how uncomfortable sweat, gore, and road grime could be. The order to hit the showers was almost purely for their benefit. Steve wanted to know how she had gained this knowledge, frowning at the thought of such a care-free spirit in the heat of battle, but he let it rest. He also wanted to ask about the nature of Sam’s relationship with this woman, but bit his tongue. Kate had opened her home to them, probably knowing that it could put her in danger, and it would have to be enough.

 

 

Kate took a steadying breath. She had known the second she got the call from Sam that this would be rough. Just hearing his voice over the phone had been nearly debilitating, but even though she hadn’t seen him since her brother’s funeral, she couldn’t turn him away. For Riley’s sake, she would keep it together and help the man who was now the closest thing to family she had left. She just hoped her surrogate brother was too busy looking for Russian assassins to notice how torn she really was.


End file.
